Rayne vs Selene
Rayne vs Selene is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Rayne, the Sensual Slayer from BloodRayne against Selene, the Stoic Death Dealer of Underworld. Description BloodRayne vs Underworld! Dhampir vs Vampire! Battle of the Hybrids! Fated to meet, the Slayer faces the Death Dealer. Which of these two deadly huntresses will survived in a fatal encounter to the death? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Vampire Hunters or Slayers of the unknown, are those that hunts and exterminate supernatural creatures. Beings of the dark that pose a threat to humanity. Boomstick: Mainly Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, Mummies and other whatnot monstrosities that needs an introduction to my shotgun. (Cocks Shotgun) Wiz: But what if that monstrosity turned to its kind instead? Boomstick: Pfft! Like that’s ever gonna happen… Wiz: Like our two combatants today. Boomstick: (Whistles) Wow!!! There both hot! And… I think I’m in love! Wiz: Uh… I think you should know that these two are... cold and well... part monster. Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted. Wiz: (Sighs) Anyway… Rayne, the Dhampire Agent of Bloodrayne. Boomstick: And Selene, the cold and lethal huntress of Underworld. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Rayne (*Cues: BloodRayne - Argentina IV*) Wiz: The world of mortals isn't what it appears to be. There are those that dwell in darkness, surrounding the mortals throughout history. Boomstick: Nerds like Wiz. Wiz: No. These beings are denizens of the dark. Creatures of the night, that blends in with the humans. Unaware of their surroundings, these dark beings manipulates the humans into their hand and satisfaction. Making the humans their guinea pig and peons. Boomstick: They are werewolves, ghosts, freaks like Wiz, demons and of course, vampires. Mostly the bloodsuckers as most looked similar to humans, only paler, attractive and seductive. While others... not so much. ' Wiz: Yeah---Hey?! '''Boomstick: Luckily the humans have formed a secret organization to combat these kinds of threats. ' Wiz: This organization is called Brimstone Society. '''Boomstick: It’s sort of like a club, who handles all kinds of freaky shit. Wiz: Likely. The Brimstone Society deals with supernatural threats that endanger humankind. They send out there agents throughout the world to monitor and eliminate all supernatural entities. Boomstick: And one particular red headed babe excels at eliminating these kinds of threats. ''' Wiz: Who does it better than the Crimson Slayer, Agent BloodRayne. '''Boomstick: Better known as Rayne. Smoking hot Rayne... (*Cues: BloodRayne Betrayal - Sanguine Nightmare*) Wiz: Rayne was born in 1915, after the vampire overlord Kagan raped her mother. Rayne was born a half breed. A dhampir. Boomstick: Dham what now? Wiz: A dhampir is the result of a union between a vampire and a human. Boomstick: So… a hybrid then? Wiz: Yes. Possessing the inherit strength, speed, durability, healing factor and resiliency of a vampire and is unaffected by crucifixes and holy artifacts. They also have fewer weaknesses of that of a vampire. Boomstick: Okay! Noted. Wiz: Later, Kagan killed off her whole family on her mother’s side, as its Kagan’s policy to kill all the family of the ones he had sired a child from, so that the only one the child looks up to is him, and that later they wouldn’t revolt against him. Boomstick: That’s some twisted policy he got right there. Someday, it will bite him in the ass. Wiz: After witnessing her family slaughtered and learning of her dark heritage, fueled Rayne with hatred and rage. Vent on revenge, she decided to hunt down Kagan and destroy him and his ilk. Killing anything that stand’s in her way. Boomstick: See?! Dick move Kagan. Dick move. Wiz: Her hunt has led her to Europe. While there, she killed off dozens of vampires before being apprehended by human authorities, though she later escapes. Acknowledging her skills and heritage, Brimstone tracked her down and recruited her into the organization. Acting as an agent against supernatural forces. Boomstick: I feel sorry for her enemies, as she specializes in killing them efficiently! Wiz: Being raised as a cold bloodied assassin, Rayne is strong-willed, tenacious, enduring and is dedicated to her job. Though, she can be alluring and passionate if need be. Boomstick: Hot... Wiz: After spending time with the Brimstone Society, Rayne has polished her skills in hunting and exterminating monsters and other beings of the dark. Becoming their best agent. (*Cues: BloodRayne II - Club Music*) Boomstick: She’s an expert huntress and markswoman, is proficient with any kinds of weapon, an expert of assassination and infiltration, can easily adapt to her environment, is acrobatic, athletic and a skilled fighter, expert in hand to hand combat and various martial arts. She frequently kills without much concern on her tasks, making her the ultimate slayer of evil and the unknown. ' Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of her occupation, Rayne maintains her cocky and flirtatious attitude, often conversing and taunts her enemies before killing them. Underneath that cocky attitude however, lies a clever and cunning woman, capable of forming unorthodox methods and strategies in defeating powerful opponents. She’s also multilingual and an expert pilot. '''Boomstick: She’s pretty brazen with her abilities. She’s faster than the eye could see, can accelerate her movements, has fast reflexes, has heightened senses, and have high stamina. She can pretty much handle and hold any in---' Wiz: ---She’s also pretty strong, has high durability, a healing factor and is highly resistant to poison, sunlight and water. 'Boomstick: All thanks to her dark lineage, seeing as she comes from a freaking powerful vampire overlord! ' (*Cues: BloodRayne II - Wave Fight III*) Wiz: She also has weapons specifically design for the task, like her favorite and signature Twin Bladed weapon. Given to her by a former member of the Brimstone Society and dhampir, Declan Finney, these blades were forged from Sulfur Brimstone Hellfire, left behind by demons. These blades are highly effective against the creatures of darkness, as vampires and other creatures of evil are extremely vulnerable to hell-born steel blades. There mounted on braces, which attached to Rayne’s arms with reinforced handle grips on the side of the blades. The blades are also three feet long and possessed hellish runes. '''Boomstick: That’s some fine weapon she got. Very useful indeed in hunting weirdo’s during night. Hey Wiz! Where can I get one? Wiz: Well… since they are left behind by demons, I assumed that you need to get the materials from hell… Boomstick: Oh. Well… Never mind. I’ll just stick to my firearms then. Wiz: Speaking of firearms. Rayne has two with her. Boomstick: Yup. Two beautiful---''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I was talking about her two beautiful dual handguns. Wiz: Yeah sure you do. Called the Carpathian Dragons, Rayne obtained them during her infiltration from Zerenski’s mansion. These dual handguns are fused with blood and chemicals which makes deadly projectiles. Boomstick: Weird, but cool. Wiz: The Carpathian Dragons have large needles, which Rayne can used to suck the blood from her victims for more ammo and storing them in its reservoirs. Or when empty, her guns can directly sucked blood from Rayne for ammunition. This handguns are so powerful, it one shot vampires. Boomstick: Blood bullets… I’ll stick with the classics. As awesome as it is, I wouldn’t want to risk myself having anemia. Wiz: Her handguns aren’t limited to a single shot only. They have numerous lethal firing modes. Boomstick: Wait?! What! Wiz: The default Blood Shot, allows a single shot. With Blood Stream can fire fully automatic fire, the Blood Spray is a like a shotgun, which fires flechette like shots, the Blood Bomb is a time-delayed explosive round shot, the Blood Flame burst fiery rounds that burns enemies into flames, and the Blood Hammer is a powerful highly explosive shot, capable of killing multiple enemies. Boomstick: Screw health! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! ''' Wiz: Unfortunately, for some unknown reason. The Carpathian Dragons can only be used by Dhampirs. '''Boomstick: God Damnit! Someday Wiz… You’re going to wind up in a bed in the hospital for getting my hopes up. (*Cues: BloodRayne II - Wave Fight VI*) Wiz: Err… Rayne also has Steel Stiletto Heels. The heel of Rayne’s boot, have conical steel spikes. Perfect for slashing and stabbing her enemies with her heels sharp tips. Boomstick: Or uses them like a pogo stick on her enemies head! Wiz: She’s also equipped with a wrist mounted harpoon, which is also made of steel similar to her blades. Boomstick: Like Scorpion of MK, she shoots to spear her enemies and pulls them back to her or throws them around. She also has a couple of grenades, in case thing’s need to get a little… explosive. Wiz: Her deadly arsenal also includes the Sun Gun. Boomstick: What does it do? Heat things up? Hehehe. Wiz: The Sun Gun is a powerful weapon against vampires and denizens of the dark. Its ray so powerful, it’s capable of destroying helicopters and is highly effective on wiping out powerful vampires like Ferril, who is far more superior to that of a regular vampire. Boomstick: What a loss… She has nice pair of tits and tats...Anyway, Rayne has pretty much traveled the world, and throughout her missions battling and feeding from Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, Monsters and whatnots, have greatly improved and harness her powers and abilities. (*Cues: BloodRayne Betrayal - Dusk Falls*) Wiz: Her Aura vision allows Rayne to see through clearly all living things nearby and even beings through walls and doors, regardless of the lighting. Rayne can also see the strength of her enemies through their aura. Boomstick: It’s over 9000! Hehehe… I always wanted to use that line. Wiz: She can also create a ghostly double of herself and targets a nearby enemy and feeds on them. Rayne regains her health as her double feeds on an enemy while Rayne herself is engaging other activities. She can also command her double to enter her enemy and enthralls them to assist her in the fight. Boomstick: She can channel her rage and use her blood lust against her enemies. With Blood Rage, Rayne becomes much stronger and is invincible. And if she needed to amp this up, she can go further with Blood Fury. Blood Fury is a more powerful version of Blood Rage, vastly improving her already insane strength, and doubles the length and lethality of her Twin Blades. She’s also impervious to pain and attacks in this mode. Wiz: And with Blood Storm, Rayne is surrounded by a whirling vortex of blood, which instantly kill enemies within its range. Though some large and powerful foes can’t be killed by Rayne’s Blood Storm, they still take damage by it. Boomstick: As she likes sinking her fangs on her enemies, Rayne can infect them with poison. And with a snap of her fingers, Boom! Goes the sucker that, she sank her fangs into. Wiz: By possessing Beliar’s eye, Rayne sight is vastly improved. She can see miles away like that of a binocular, and snipes her enemies from distances without the use of a scope. And after bestowing her the powers of the mysterious white haired man, Rayne can transform herself into a raven, giving her the ability to fly, avoid traps and overcome obstacles that Rayne has trouble reaching. Rayne is also capable of attacking in this form by cawing. Boomstick: Ah! Not birds! I hate birds! Though… I would make an exception with this one. Hehehe. (*Cues: BloodRayne - Germany II*) Wiz: But the beauty in Rayne’s ability is her sense of awareness. With Rayne’s Dilated Perception, enhances her reflexes and perception, allowing her to slow down her perception of time and allows her fast movements and react more quickly. She can further increase her perception and speed, to the point that everything around her hardly seem to move, thus freezing time in her perception. Boomstick: She can freeze time?! Wiz: Uh… Not exactly. Rayne's perception of time is slowed. In Rayne’s eyes, her enemies are slower and Rayne moves faster than them. She can drastically increase her perception by processing info on her mind so fast that everything around her hardly moves, except herself. As she can move freely and do whatever she pleases to her enemies. Boomstick: Uh… Okay... So…In her eyes, time seems so slow to the point that everything stops? While in her enemy’s point of view, Rayne moves so fast that she appears out of nowhere? And her enemies didn’t know that they were dead yet? Wiz: Yes, to put it lightly. Boomstick: Damn! That’s just brutal! I like it! She also has some minor telepathic power, a mental block that protects her mind from psychic attacks. Wiz: With all of these weapons, skills and abilities at her disposal. Rayne is more than capable of handling herself against the occult, though sometimes her allies support her on missions. But most of the time, Rayne goes solo. Boomstick: Rayne hunts vampires on a daily basis. Her resume also includes hunting humans, mutants, werewolves, parasites, monsters, zombies, Nazis, etc... Hell! She even tangos with the demons of hell! Wiz: She killed off most of her siblings, destroyed the occult Nazi group called the G.G.G, bested her mentor Mynce in combat, killed Hedrox the infinite, and saved the world by killing the original ruler of hell, Beliar and the enhance commander of the G.G.G. Jurgen Wulf, at the same time. Boomstick: She fought and terrified a creature similar to Cerberus, killed the Lycan Rex, A.K.A the king of Lycans or werewolves, fought and killed legions of ninjas in a single night, stalemated the Samurai Immortal Ayano, and avenged her family and mother by slaying overlord Kagan… twice. Wiz: Being a dhampir, and of Kagan’s bloodline, Rayne is unique and is far more superior to her siblings. She can easily lift several dozen tons with ease, jump several feet in the air in a single bound, easily break a man’s neck with a single kick, decapitates and dismember her foes with ease, dodges a missile, casually dodges bullets, strong enough to forced open a metal door, break free from being chained, breaks down a stone door and holds a collapsing stone column. Rayne casually tanked explosions and has even outrun them… twice. Boomstick: Rayne even shrugs off from: being shot to the lung, a fall from a high building, being stabbed through the stomach, smash through solid concrete, a collapsing structure falling on top her, having her arm broken, having I-beams fall on her, tanked gun shots, a lightning blast from Kagan, a poison gas that instantly kill humans, being squashed by a giant bug monster and falling off a cliff after being blasted by--- ' ''(Boomstick sees a picture of Slezz) '''Boomstick: What the hell is that thing!!! Wiz: That’s a Babylonian Winged Shakab. An ancient pureblood vampire that originated in Babylonia. Slezz served as a brood mother. Boomstick: Well… this… baby machine monster or whatever the hell that thing is… blasted Rayne right into the ocean, and despite not completely immune to any weaknesses, was even fine. Rayne also swims the ocean like an Olympic swimmer. Wiz: She was once abandoned by Brimstone and was left for dead in the scorching desert heat while in a weakened state. Boomstick: Such bastards! Leaving a comrade and on top of that, a woman alone in the dessert! No worries though, as few days later, Rayne was back at Brimstone Headquarters and was really pissed. Wiz: Despite from a powerful bloodline, she is still prone to sunlight and water. Though she is highly resistant and can’t be killed by it, she can still be hurt and prolong exposure can make her weak. Constant powerful attack’s also renders her regeneration, and her pride and overconfidence gets her into trouble many times over. Boomstick: Also lack of feeding blood will make her weak. Though Rayne herself doesn’t thirst for blood, she casually drinks blood for her own pleasure. ''' (*Cues: BloodRayne Betrayal – Betrayal*) Wiz: She’s also more than meets the eye, when in the brink of death and losing consciousness, her darker side can resurface and take over her body. Called Dark Rayne, her appearance greatly changes, her stats vastly increases, her resistant to pain drastically improved, and her weapon becomes more lethal. As she is more bloodthirsty and ruthless than the original, and derives fun and satisfaction from death and destruction. She has bested her former self in combat and effortlessly beat Tiger Wraith and even Noburo, who Kagan is afraid of. She is also somewhat of a sadist. '''Boomstick: Dibs. (Rayne defeats Kagan) Rayne: This is for my mother! (Rayne kicked Kagan in the torso) Rayne: This is for my city! (Rayne stab Kagan in the back) Rayne: And this is for my angry little misspent life! (Rayne impales Kagan and lifts him up) Rayne: You rat-sucking son of a bitch! (Rayne decapitates Kagan) Severen: Wow! Rayne: You said it. Selene (*Cues: Underworld - Death Dealer's Descent*) Wiz: Centuries ago the world was plunge with darkness. Creatures of the night roamed free and wage war in shadows. It’s the age of Vampires and Werewolves/Lycans. Boomstick: A classic rivalry between bloodsuckers and rabid mutts. ''' Wiz: These two races have been at odds ever since, and have been battling throughout the ages. '''Boomstick: To battle the Lycans, the Vampires creates a special team called Death Dealers. As the name applies, their specialty is to bring death on their enemies. Wiz: Death Dealers are elite vampire warriors trained specifically to hunt down and combat werewolves. Boomstick: And one attractive vampire babe stands out among the group of hardened hunters. Hehehe. (*Cues: Lacuna Coil - Our Truth*) Wiz: Selene was born human in the 13th century, and was turned into vampire by a vampire elder named Viktor. Boomstick: Seeing a resemblance of her deceased daughter in Selene, Viktor spared her and made her a bloodsucker... After killing off her whole family first, of course. ''' Wiz: Viktor brainwashed Selene, telling her that the werewolves are to blame for her family’s death. '''Boomstick: Smooth move there fangs. Wiz: This driven Selene with a desire to eliminate all Lycans. Becoming the best Death Dealer, the vampire army has ever produced. Boomstick: Being a vampire, Selene possess superhuman physical prowess and heightened senses. Selene hunts down Lycans on a daily basis. Not stopping till they become endangered species. Now that’s dedication! Wiz: Unlike some that I know of… Boomstick: You say something Wiz? Wiz: I said unlike some--- vampires, Selene was raise a soldier and a huntress, resulting in having a serious and cold personality. Feeling no remorse when killing her targets. But after meeting Michael Corvin, has developed her inner emotions. Boomstick: Oh yeah! The abomin----- I mean… hybrid! He managed to get Selene’s cold heart beating again… Lucky guy. Wiz: Selene is proficient in any kinds of weapon, athletic, agile, an expert markswoman and many forms of hand to hand combat. She is also highly trained in tracking and hunting down her enemies and is well disciplined. Boomstick: Now that’s some quality of a woman! Selene is also extremely smart, has sharp intuition and a strong sense of justice. Which explains why she takes this hunting and killing werewolves business way too seriously. ''' Wiz: She has superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina. She can cling through walls, can endured almost anything, and has rapid regeneration which can heal most wounds in just minutes. And after drinking the blood of Alexander Corvinus, the eldest and most powerful immortal, greatly enhances Selene’s strength, durability and senses. Equal to that of a hybrid. '''Boomstick: Becoming a hybrid herself, Selene can hear gunfires from miles away and is able to see great distances and sense her enemies. She’s highly resistant to poison, drinking blood heals her wound instantly, and she is now immune to sunlight! Take that Blade! You’re no longer the only day walker around! (*Cues: Dead by Sunrise - Morning After*) Wiz: In the course of battling immortals, Selene uses a wide variety of weapons. Boomstick: Like her signature modified twin Beretta 93R handguns, which are loaded with silver bullets, and can fire automatically. In addition, Selene also has a pair of two semi-automatic modified tone Walther P99s with laser sights, which also fires automatically and are loaded with special bullets that are highly effective on vampires. Wiz: Called Ultraviolet ammunition. Developed by Lycans to specifically kill their rivals. This type of bullets is filled with a special fluid that emits ultraviolet light. A.K.A. Sunlight. Boomstick: Selene also has modified silver shurikens which can explode and even a large one! Capable of slicing a Lycan’s arm off! Has silver plated knives, sheathed inside her boot, silver plated swords and silver nitrate grenades which unleashes silver nitrate gas when explode. She’s a Lycan’s worst nightmare. Wiz: Selene can absorb and read others memories by drinking their blood. She can also sense her close kin and is capable of resurrecting the dead, by applying her blood to their heart. Boomstick: Wow! Being different sure has its uses. (*Cues: The Damning Well – Awakening*) Wiz: Selene is able to send a Lycan flying, decapitated Viktor, overpowers Marcus in terms of strength and even kills him. Easily break a man’s spine, breaks through a locked metal door, smashed a man’s head even while even wearing a helmet, able to flip over a van by ramming it with enough force, casually dodge gunfires, able to jump high and beats a death dealer instructor named Varga, in a sparring session. Boomstick: Selene’s durability is insane! She tanked a freaking headshot! Endured blows from a super werewolf, got smashed through a stone wall, endured being stab through the chest and survived great falls! Wiz: As the Vampire and Lycan war escalated, the immortals where soon discovered by humans. Unable to turn a blind eye, the humans retaliated by conducting The Purges. Boomstick: Ah the Purge. Where all crime and killing is legal one day. My kind of holiday! Wiz: Uh… No. The Purges is a series of mass killings of Lycans and Vampires, driving them on the brink of extinction. Boomstick: Oh… It still includes killing, so…. Yay! Way to go humans! Show them who the dominant species is! Wiz: Selene lived long and slept through the onslaught, thus surviving the Purges. Losing her lover Michael and severing her ties with her clan, Selene becomes a pariah. Boomstick: A what? Wiz: An outcast. Branded a traitor and being hunted by her own kind and the Lycans alike. Selene was separated from her daughter and wanders alone in the world, until she is recruited back into the clan, but was soon betrayed after. Boomstick: Damn. She has the worst of luck! Losing her lover and daughter, hunted by the Humans, Lycans and being betrayed by her own kind? I take back what I said about being different. (*Cues: Blaqk Audio - Stiff Kittens*) Wiz: Luckily there’s a few vampires who accepted her. After a hard fought battle, she was defeated and fell to her death. Boomstick: Bummer. That sucks. Wiz: But her allies retrieved her body and put her into a sacred ritual called Var Dohr Cocooning Process. This lets Selene access to the sacred world and gains inner clarity, additional knowledge and powers. Reviving her in the process. Boomstick: (Phew) Crisis averted then. Wiz: This also heightened her perception and enhances her strength, speed and resiliency. She’s now faster than the eye could see, moving at blur speed and is able to blitz her opponents. She is scarcely hurt from the assaults of the hybrid Lycan, Marius and is even able to match him in terms of strength, and easily rip out his spine, killing him. She can even read your soul.' ' Boomstick: Afterwards, Selene is finally accepted by the coven and becomes the new elder. She soon reunites with her daughter, and later becomes the oldest and most powerful among vampires. Worth it! Wiz: Though, her personality has changed, she still retains her stubbornness and doughty attitude, ignoring severe wounds when engaging her enemies, and despite having amazing abilities, her body is still prone to injury, especially from being stab or pierced. She also disliked drinking blood. Boomstick: Becoming an elder and is considered the most lethal huntress of Underworld, Selene is one badass woman. Lycans, Vampires, and Humans alike tremble before her. Selene: I have lived a thousand years, I may live a thousand more, or I may die tomorrow… But I no longer fear death, for I have known it once already… I am reborn, and my eyes have been open to the sacred world and to the promise of what is yet to be! There is no beginning, there is no end. There is only becoming! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Tomb Raider Legend - Peru 01*) In the dark of night, helicopters filled with armed troopers on board approaches the Nordic castle. Speaker: We have visual. E.T.A. three minutes. Rugged Soldier: Remind me again why we’re working with her? The Rugged Soldier points his gun to the hooded woman sitting across them. Hunky Soldier: Oh her? She’s special, and according to our mission log, we’re dealing with something different today. Reports show signs that… vampires are amassing in the castle known as Var Dohr, at top of a frozen cliff. Report also includes that Elders resides in the castle. Brimstone sends their regards by sending their best agent with us. '' ''Hooded Woman: Aw… How sweet. Rugged Soldier: Brimstone? THE Brimstone Society? I thought those guys were just myths. Hunky Soldier: Well… There not. And she’s proof of that. Our mission log also indicates that the entrance to their inner keep is well hidden, and it takes a bloodsucker to find it. According to her profile, Agent Blood Rayne is a half-breed. Half human, half vampire who specializes in killing monsters, and her ability is very useful in finding hidden passages. Rugged Soldier: She’s a what?! '' ''Rayne: Looks like somebody has been doing their homework. Be glad that I’m on your side, handsome. Otherwise, you all be dead right now and I’m standing in a pool of blood. *chuckles* '' Rayne licks her lips. ''Rugged Soldier: (Gulped) I’ll just keep my mouth shut now. Rayne: Aw… And I just joined in the conversation. Killjoy. Hunky Soldier: It’s an honor to meet you Agent Blood Rayne. You’re prettier than the rumors tell. '' ''Rayne: You sweet talker… If we weren’t on a mission right now… Speakers: Approaching Nordic Castle. Prepare to drop off. Rayne: We’ll continue our conversation some other time. That is, if you survived. Handsome. Meanwhile, Selene and her clan were socializing in the castle’s gathering room, when Selene with her enhance senses, hears the incoming helicopters. (*Cues: Underworld Blood Wars - Nightshade*) Selene: Everybody! Prepare for battle! We have visitors. Her clan ready themselves for battle and closed the castle gate. The Helicopters assault the castle and destroy its walls. Armed soldier’s lands on the ground and siege the castle. The Vampires were pushed back by the advanced weaponry of the soldiers. Rugged Soldier: I do love the Purges! Nothing feels good by killing vampires! Hunky Soldier: Focus on the enemy! As the vampires weigh heavy losses, some retreated back to the inner keep and closed the entrance from within. The soldiers have entered the castle courtyard. Rugged Soldier: Cowards! Where’s that red headed broad! Hunky Soldier: Incoming! Just as two vampires were about ambush the soldiers from above, Rayne drops in and cleaves them in half as she lands. Rugged Soldier: Show off. Hunky Soldier: Good timing. Rayne: Flatterer. Rayne uses her Aura Vision and spots the hidden mechanism, and walked towards it. Rayne: Here. A secret path opens to the inner keep. Vampire: We have been breached! '' Selene picked up her weapons. ''Selene: Protect the others! I’ll hold them off. Selene dashed off towards the courtyard. Rugged Soldier: Come on men! Let’s wipe out these bloodsuckers fro---'' As the Rugged Soldier rally and was about to enter the inner keep, he was sliced in the throat. ''Hunky Soldier: What?! With a blur, Selene slices the soldiers throat, as they began to fell one after another. Hunky Soldier: Damnit! As the hunky soldier was about to fire his gun at Selene, Selene was already in front of him. Hunky Soldier: Oh. Fu---'' Just as Selene was about to slice him in the throat, Rayne intervenes and blocked Selene’s knife. ''Rayne: Not today sweetheart. Rayne kicked Selene into the castle’s wall. Selene: (What in the?) No human is capable of doing that. Rayne: Regroup with the others. I’ll take over from here. Hunky Soldier: Careful Miss Rayne. Rayne winked at the Hunky Soldier and turned her gaze at Selene. Rayne: Now… where were we? Selene gets back up. Selene: You’re no human… Rayne: Thanks for stating the obvious. Rayne uses her Aura sense on Selene. Rayne: I’m guessing you’re the elder of this place. Love you coat by the way. Does it come with the catsuit? Selene: (How did she?) What are you? Rayne: Just a red headed girl with a penchant for eliminating monsters. Selene: Foolish woman. Selene gets her Twin Beretta and points it at Rayne, Rayne does the same to Selene with her Carpathian Dragons. FIGHT! (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - C. Viper Theme*) Both combatants shoot each other with their guns, and dodges the incoming bullets using their flexibility and agility. With Selene having the upper hand due to her automatic fire. Rayne: Hey! No fair! Rayne use her Dilated Perception, backflips and dodge the incoming bullets while switching her firing mode to Blood Spray. Rayne: Let’s even the odds. Rayne unloads a hail of bullets on Selene. Selene: (What?!) Selene was caught off guard of her opponent’s change of attack, summersaults out of the way to evade the bullets. Rayne uses her Dilated Perception to slow down her perception of time and unloads hails of bullets on specific locations. Rayne: Evade this! '' Selene was hit by the bullets and falls over. ''Rayne: Got cha. Rayne jumps high into the air and throws a couple of grenades down at Selene. Selene recovers from the shots and barely rolls out of the way of the explosion, blasting her towards the castle wall. Rayne dive towards Selene with a powerful kick, Selene cartwheels and evades the kick as Rayne leaves a hole on the wall. Selene unloads hail of bullets on Rayne, Rayne using her Dilated Perception backflips and dodges the hail of bullets and continues her acrobatics until Selene runs out of ammo. Selene: Tsk. Selene throws her pistols at Rayne, Rayne slices the pistols in half. At this moment, Selene has already thrown four shurikens towards Rayne. The shurikens pierced Rayne and she crouches a little. Rayne: Didn’t expect that… Selene: Bet you weren’t expecting this too. '' The shurikens blew up and blasts her towards the castles wall and falls down. ''Rayne: Ugh… This is why I hate ninjas… Selene: Hurts doesn’t it? Rayne: You kidding? Not even close. Rayne gets back up with few bruises and gets into her combat stance. Rayne: That all you got sister? Selene: You don’t know who you’re messing with. Rayne: Let me guess… a brooding woman? Selene gets her Walther P99s. Rayne: Wow! Nice! Do you have a spare that I can borrow? '' ''Selene: Borrow this! Selene unleashes a hail of bullets on Rayne. Rayne quickly reacts and cartwheels. Avoiding the bullets. Rayne: Hey! I wasn’t ready yet! Rayne gets her guns and gets closer to Selene. The two exchange blows and bullets. Rayne: I never had this fun in nearly a century! Selene: Can you keep up with this? Selene swiftly throws her silver nitrate grenade. Rayne goes into a defensive posture as Selene leaps into the walls. Rayne: (Huh?) The grenade unleashes gas into the surroundings. Rayne: (Coughs) Selene runs around the walls while unleashing a rain of bullets on Rayne. Rayne: Whoa! Rayne barely dodge them. Rayne: Two can play at that game. Rayne slows down time in her perception, and switches her guns mode to Hammer mode. Rayne shoot bullets on the walls near Selene. Rayne: Boom. Her bullets explode and blasts Selene to the ground, shredding her fur coat. Using this opportunity, Rayne switches her guns mode to Flame bomb. Rayne: Upon closer inspection… You’re pretty hot. Let’s keep it that way. Rayne shots Selene. Burning her and her coat as she screams. Rayne: You’re definitely my type. I like to hear you scream more. Rayne gets her Sun Gun and points it at the burning Selene. Rayne: Let’s make you hotter! Rayne unleashes her devastating Sun Gun on Selene. Rayne: Burn! Baby! Burn! Seconds passed, and Selene is still standing while the flames slowly dispersing. Rayne: (That’s strange… She should be incinerated by now) Hey! You dead yet? Rayne ceases her attack as she sees Selene unaffected by the Sun Gun. The flames disperses and Selene was badly burned, but healing. Rayne: The hell? Selene was seriously pissed, and clenches her fist tightly. Rayne: Oh… Crap… Moving at blur speed, Selene punches Rayne in the face and sends her smashing to the walls, dropping her Sun Gun on the ground. Selene equips her silver plated knives and dashes off towards Rayne, slashing her mercilessly in different parts of the body as the latter screams in pain. Selene: It was… a good fight. But all fights must come to an end. Before finishing Rayne off. Rayne manages to stop time in her perception. (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Jill’s Theme*) Rayne: You’re right… Rayne moves slowly, towards Selene. Rayne: All fights must come to an end… Rayne’s head approaches Selene’s neck as she embraced her. Rayne: But you know… Rayne slowly opens her mouth. Rayne: A fight like this… definitely gets… my blood boil! Rayne sinks her fangs into Selene’s neck and began draining her blood. Rayne: (Moans) Yes! More! More! Rayne’s wound heals. Selene: (Gasp!) Ah… Rayne drains a lot of Selene’s blood. Rayne: I like to play more, but…duty first. Rayne lets go of her hold on Selene. Selene staggered, barely stands up. Rayne: I’ll end this with a bang! Hah! Rayne squeezes her hand. But nothing happens. Rayne: Huh? Selene feeling woozy, gathered her remaining strength and dropkicks Rayne through the castle wall and falls off the cliff. Selene kneels down and pants. Selene: What the heck did she just---'' Just as Selene was about to go back to the inner keep. A harpoon pierce her. ''Selene: (Coughs Blood) Wha---'' ''Rayne: If I’m going down…I might as well take you with me! Rayne strongly pulls her chained harpoon, along with Selene. The two falls off the cliff, Rayne transforms into her Raven form and flies off while Selene falls beneath the icy ground and impacts with a loud thud. Selene: Ugh… Selene slowly heals, gets back up and searches her opponent. Selene: Where is she…? A black raven slowly hovers down towards her. Selene is bewildered. Selene: A raven? The raven suddenly caws at her and knocks her a few meters away. The raven turns into Rayne. Rayne shoots her harpoon and pierced Selene again. Rayne: You’re gonna love this! Rayne drags and throws Selene around like a rag doll. Smashing her to the rocks with enough force. Selene coughs blood. Rayne: Had enough? Selene grabs the chain and uses her strength to pull Rayne towards her. Rayne: Hey! Selene: Let’s see what you taste like! Selene bites Rayne’s neck. Rayne: (Moans) Ugh… no… Selene heals from her injuries and see some of Rayne’s memories. Rayne: God damnit! That stings! Selene: (Gasp!) This is! You’re…a! Rayne uses her Dilated Perception again, and sets her gun mode to Blood Spray, and points it at Selene’s head. Rayne: Taste this! Rayne shot Selene’s head. Selene was knocked off from Rayne. Rayne: Alright! That does it! Rayne gains a red aura as she activates her Blood Rage. Selene: You're a hybrid! Rayne: Glad you noticed. Rayne runs off towards Selene. Selene throws a huge shuriken at Rayne, Rayne uses her harpoon, grabs and sends the huge shuriken back to Selene. Selene dodges and equipped her swords. The two clashed and exchange blows while conversing with each other. Selene: I know what it feels like to loss love ones. Rayne: Anything else? Selene: Being lied and betrayed by your allies… Rayne: Yeah. I get that a lot. Selene clashed her blades with Rayne. Selene: Then why are you fighting with the humans? Didn’t they betrayed you many times already? Rayne: Because there fun to be around with? A girls got to have some fun. Rayne kicked Selene to the torso. Selene: You think fighting and killing is fun? Selene block Rayne’s twin blade. Rayne: Yup. It gives me thrill and satisfaction, every time. Selene: I see… You poor creature... Rayne: Save your sympathies. Selene: Such a shame. Under different circumstances---'' ''Rayne: Yeah, yeah. We could be friends. Go shopping and drinking together. The usual stuff that gal pals do. The two exchange multiple slashes until Rayne manages to disarm Selene off of one of her swords. Selene: Why do this? Rayne: Because I have my orders to eradicate your kind. Rayne strikes and overpowers Selene, knocking her off a few meters. Selene: Aren’t you part of the same kind? Rayne quickly appears at Selene and delivers another slash. Selene manages to block Rayne’s strike with her sword. Rayne: No need to remind me. Rayne sweeps Selene’s feet off. Selene fell. Rayne: Besides… '' Rayne points her blade at Selene’s throat. ''Rayne: I prefer being with the humans. They have very good taste. Rayne licks her lips. Rayne: Sorry. Just doing my job. It was nice knowing you. Selene uses her agility and quickly slides out of the way before Rayne delivers the kill. Selene: You’re right. Selene stabs Rayne in the back. Selene: It was nice knowing you. (*Cues: Tekken 6 - Gargoyle's Perch*) Just as Selene was about to deal the finishing blow. A vortex of blood surrounds them. Selene: Now what? The Blood Storm wounds Selene. Selene: (Ugh! Got to... get out from this...) Selene leaps back and gets out of the Blood Storm, and gets into a defensive stance, as Rayne floats in the air inside it. Selene: (Blocking) I've got a bad feeling about this… The Blood Storm vanish, leaving Rayne with a different appearance. Rayne’s image greatly changes, as well as her weapon. Rayne has awakened her darker side. Dark Rayne: Who dares awaken me?! I am Dark Rayne! The dark hearted! Gods tremble before me! I feed on the souls of the fallen! Selene: Great. Here we go again. Selene dashed off towards Dark Rayne. Dark Rayne: Insolent fool! Dark Rayne blocks her attack, sparks fly as their blades collide. Dark Rayne: I have fought the countless hordes of demons in the bowels of hell! Selene: Nobody asked! Dark Rayne and Selene exchange multiple slashes at each other. Selene: You’re a real handful. Selene slashes Dark Rayne in all sorts of places. Dark Rayne: Pain is insignificant! Dark Rayne floats a little. Her eyes and body glows red, her blades become longer, and she is filled with bloodlust. Dark Rayne has entered Blood Fury. Dark Rayne: Die! '' ''Selene: You first. Dark Rayne continue her assault on Selene, Selene does the same while avoiding Dark Rayne’s strikes, using her extraordinary speed. Dark Rayne: All before me shall perish! Dark Rayne relentlessly slashes Selene and manages to land a blow on her. Selene barely blocks the strike using her sword, and was disarmed due to the force behind it. Selene: (Damn) Dark Rayne: I’ll send you to the bowels of hell! Selene dodges Dark Rayne’s strike and gets her sword back. Dark Rayne furious, strikes Selene. Selene blocks her attack and was knocked a couple of meters from Dark Rayne. Selene: Time to end this. Selene equips one of her knives, closes her eyes and grips the handle of her blades tightly. Dark Rayne pierces her gaze on Selene and readies her blades. Dark Rayne: Bring it on! Selene opens her eyes and moves at blur speed towards Dark Rayne and clash. Both swing their blade once, as Selene passes through Dark Rayne and are now back to back with Selene having only her sword with her. (*Cues: BloodRayne - Boss Battle Beliar*) Selene's knife pierced Dark Rayne in the heart. Dark Rayne: You… really know how to give a girl, a one hell of a time. Dark Rayne's blade drips blood. Dark Rayne: A pity. Dark Rayne licks the blood on her blades, as blood began flowing from Selene’s head. Selene closed her eyes as she was completely sliced in half down to the middle. K.O! Dark Rayne is seen massacring the Nordic Vampires inside the inner keep, while her human comrades began torching the whole place up. Results (*Cues: BloodRayne Betrayal - Kagan*) Boomstick: Why do you always have to kill some of my potential wife? Wiz: Not intended. I assure you. Boomstick: Hmph! I’m keeping an eye on you. Wiz: Both Rayne and Selene were expert combatants and are nearly matched in terms of many categories. Boomstick: Both women are pretty strong, and their speed and durability was fairly similar, as both could endure beatings that would kill a human being! Though, I wouldn’t call them beat downs, more like being killed! And could recover quickly due to their regenerative powers. Also, both combatants are hot! I favor this match as a draw. ' Wiz: Ahem. But it was Rayne who had the specialty in killing vampires and edges in experience. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah! Rayne has fought supernatural beings all her life. Freaks, monsters and even demons! Killing vampires and werewolves is just elementary to her. Selene’s resume doesn’t even come close to her opponent, as Rayne has seen and dealt with much worse. ' Wiz: Though, Selene has a variety of weapons at her disposal and could easily dispatch vampires. So does her opponent, and Rayne only needs her lethal twin blades to do killing the job for her. '''Boomstick: That blade of hers is a bane to all that is unholy. Wiz: Selene drinking Rayne’s blood allows her to seep through some of Rayne’s memories and gives her info about her opponent. Boomstick: But due to her unwillingness for drinking blood, it was a little too late for her to realize what her opponent is. ''' Wiz: If she does so in the beginning, this would greatly affect the outcome of the fight. While Rayne doesn’t hesitate and gladly enjoys sinking her fangs and seeps the blood of her opponents. '''Boomstick: Besides, Rayne’s got that ability of hers that lets her slow down and even stop time in her perception! Thanks to that, it allowed her to escape most situations. Wiz: Selene’s awesome speed and regeneration greatly aids her in the fight. But Rayne has fought and defeated opponents of similar speed and regeneration before. Boomstick: Plus with Rayne’s blood rage powers, increases her strength and fatality. Not to mention, also grants her invincibility! Wiz: And tapping into her Dark Form amplifies everything, making Rayne several times deadlier than before. Rayne’s abilities gave her the most important edges in this fight. Boomstick: Looks like Selene was half the woman she used to be. Wiz: The winner is Rayne. Comparison Rayne * +Better Combat Experience * +More Lethal Weapons * +Versatile Weapon * +Longer Range * +Superior Abilities * +Unpredictable Selene * +Regeneration * +Smarter * +Better Training * +Better control over the battlefield Who are you rooting for? Rayne got this Selene kills Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Half Human" Themed Death Battles